Vercetti's Son Donnie
by Donnie Brasco
Summary: Tommy Vercetti's son Donnie tears up the town with his band of misfits and gets into some trouble. R&R please.


Disclaimer: no I don't own GTA, because if I did why would I be writing this?  
  
Author's note: This is a story about Tommy Vercetti's son....lets call him....Donnie...Donnie Tommy, Tommy Donnie, sounds good right....well I don't really care what you think but...yeah. Donnie is somehow Mexican O. . Lets just say he has a kilo a day coke habit, and a pot problem also. I owe most of this story to Dave Chappelle's show and his retarded antics.  
  
The bright light of the sun shined on Donnie's face as he walked out of the movie house in Grossmont mall. He had just seen the sequel of Half Baked for the twelfth time today, he was laughing his head off. Donnie was so stoned today that he looked Chinese. Donnie stumbled around the mall and walked into some guy. He knocked over this guy  
  
[Donnie] Watch out where your going you stupid fuck!! What are you high?  
  
He giggled like a fuckin idiot, and stumbled back to his black Voodoo that he stole from a Haitian that he had gotten really high. He started his car and kept on hitting the hydraulics for a good ten minutes. Donnie finally left the mall and drove back to his house, in a little ghetto called Lemon Grove. He pulled into his house, and locked up the car. Instead of going into his house he went two houses up to his friends Nico and Dominic's. He let himself in like always and went straight to Dominic's room.  
  
[Don] Hey fag bait! – The room was very smoky; Donnie looks around the room not being able to see anything.- Where the hell are you?  
  
Dominic was playing EQ (Everquest) and was stoned off of his mind. He was eating a big plate of food. He tried to speak with this mouth full.  
  
[Dom] fhuk you, nhigga  
  
Donnie shook his head and took a half blunt from off the ash tray and finishes it off for him. Don went to one of the seats in his room, and he seen Dominic's little brother Nico on the floor asleep. Donnie giggles like a fool.  
  
[Don] Dominic, um.......why is your brother on the floor?  
  
[Dom] Huh?.......Ah......Nico he......ah....he's just um....stoned, nigga.  
  
[Don] oohhh okay –he prodded Nico with the AK47 he had in his shoe. Nico woke up and jumped seeing the gun-  
  
[Nico] What the fuck!! Nigga [Don] NICO! What did the five fingers say to the face?  
  
[Nico] What nigga?  
  
[Don] SLAP NIGGA!! –Donnie bitch slapped Nico and both Dom and Don laughed there ass off.-  
  
[Nico] Dude you cant say Nigga, your not black, nigga.  
  
[Don] So your only half and you say nigga in every sentence.  
  
[Nico] What are you talkin' about nigga?  
  
[Dom] You do say nigga a lot, nigga.  
  
[Don] Your such a fuckin' stupid hypocrite. –Don smirks- A Dom what did the five fingers say to the face?  
  
[Dom] I'm not that stupid, nigga –Don smacks him anyway-  
  
[Don] I'm Rick James bitch. Lets get the fuck out of here.  
  
Dominic and Nico nodded and walked outside. Dom went to his old piece of crap Nissan, and Don kicked it and the bumper fell off.  
  
[Don] I'm telling you this car is a piece of crap. We are taking my car.  
  
They got in his car and pulled out, as they left Donnie pealed out on the end of his own street. Dom was sitting shotgun and Nico was in the back.  
  
[Dom] Nico, I can make my hand smell like cherries.  
  
[Nico] Bullshit  
  
[Dom] No bullshit here watch. – Dom rubbed his hands together and put one of them out for Nico to smell it. Nico went to smell it and Dominic smacked him in the face. [Dom] "I'm Rick James bitch." They laughed there ass off. Nico rubbed his face.  
  
[Nico] so where are we going anyway?  
  
-Donnie shrugged- I dunno.  
  
[Nico] Lets go ... -sings in cartman voice- in the gheeeetttoooo  
  
[Dom] why?  
  
[Nico] Cause I'm from the hood nigga, I'm a gangsta G-G-G-G-G-G UNIT!!  
  
[Don] Ok well g-g-g-g-g-g-get your ass out my car!  
  
As he said that some random jackass came up to the car window, pointing a gun at them.  
  
[Jackass] g-g-g-g-g-get your ass outta this car.  
  
Donnie, Dominic, and Nico all laughed at the guy, and pulled out their rocket launchers that they hid in their pockets, and blasted the stupid fuck away. He flew in front of them, Donnie ran him over then hit the hydraulics, and started bouncing the car on his head. They drove around for a while more until a cop pulled them over.  
  
[Don] SHIT!  
  
[Dom] SHIT!  
  
[Nico] SHIT NIGGA!  
  
Don blasted the gas and flew down the street and smacked right into the police station. A fat cop ran up to the car and pulled them out and started beating them his nightstick. Nico screamed  
  
[Nico] feel the wrath of my one eyed ogre. –Nico pulled out a one eyed ogre EQ action figure-  
  
[Don] Damnit Nico this is no time to be playing with your dolls.  
  
[Dom] Dude their not dolls their action figures.  
  
Ok this chapter was really about nothing...I couldn't really think of anything, but R&R please no flames I haven't wrote a fic in a long time. I'll try and write some more chapters with an actual plot next time. Donnie Brasco 


End file.
